


Roy's Birthday Bonanza

by Multifandom_damnation



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, happy birthday Roy, im sorry its so shitty, jason tries so hard, joyfire - Freeform, this was very last minute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 18:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12612884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandom_damnation/pseuds/Multifandom_damnation
Summary: Jason doesn't know how he did it, but once he got Roy out of the house for the day, the safe house instantly turned into a whirlwind of chaos, confetti and cake batter. Kori has suds in her hair and Roy is coming home soon-Jason think's it's time to call in the reinforcements(A birthday gift for the birthday boy. Roy's birthday was on the 1st and I only put it up now. Jason tires, he really does, but sometimes even a Bat needs a little Buttler...)





	Roy's Birthday Bonanza

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Roy! I hope your lovers spoil you both in and out of the bedroom. 
> 
> (I wrote this on the 2nd, but it was still technically the 1st in America so it still counts)
> 
> This wasn't edited by anyone (because it was so last minute and so late) so that's why it'll be a little rough around the edges.

“Kori, Princess, for the love of all things holy can you _please_ help me with this?”

“I don’t know what you want me to do Jason. You’ve stopped me every other time.”

Scanning the kitchen, Jason’s eyes landed on the suds in the kitchen sink and the close-to-toppling pile of plates and washables. “Can you do the dishes?”

Floating over to the sink, Kori tied up her hair and rolled up her sleeves. She dumped her hands in the hot water and started washing. Jason sighed through his nose and turned to his laptop where a skype call was ongoing. “Now what Alfie?”

Alfred’s kindly smile put Jason at ease as he placed the cake precariously balanced on his arm into the oven, hot air blasting Jason in the face and making him blink. He closed the oven door and whipped his hands on the tea-towel hanging from his shoulder. “I think now you should make the frosting, Master Jason.”

“Frosting?” Jason asked, “We’re covering this in frosting?”

“Of course. I mean no disrespect, but I’m not sure how well the cake is going to look once it bakes. A good frosting-cake ratio is always desirable.”

“What flavoured icing?” Jason probed, suspiciously giving the laptop the side eye.

Alfred’s ageing face turned fuzzy as he chuckled and looked down to page through one of the many recipe books he had opened to random pages on the Wayne kitchen counter. “Would chocolate suffice?”

“Alfie, you don’t even need to _ask_ that.” It was true. Alfred also knew the answer was yes. It was always yes. “Very well Jason. To melt the chocolate, shall we do a Ban Marie? Or would the microwave be easier?”

Jason froze, turning his head ever so slightly to glare at their microwave, with its missing parts and wires that Roy had disassembled to use in his newest project and had not yet replaced. “How long will the Band Mary take?”

“A _Ban Marie_ , Master Jason. And close to 10 minutes, depending on how much chocolate you wish to melt.”

Kori’s head snapped up and she brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear, leaving soap suds on her forehead. “When do you think Roy is going to be home? It can’t be long now.”

Jason closed his eyes and ground out through grit teeth, “How do you do a Ban Marie?”

“A pot of hot water and a porcelain bowl filled with chocolate. Stir it and add more as required.”

Jason sighed and rubbed his hair, ruffling it and making it stick out in odd places. “Fine. We’ll do that.” Jason walked to the pantry and pulled out two blocks of chocolate and grabbed the pre-whipped cream and caster sugar on his way back to the stove. He pulled a chopping board from a cupboard and after being unable to locate a clean knife, he pulled one from his hip holster and started cutting the chocolate into small pieces.

Alfred cleared his throat and Jason looked at him from the corner of his eye to see him dragging a hand down his tired face. “I hope that knife has been cleaned and disinfected since you last used it, Jason.”

Snorting, Jason finished with the chocolate and handed the knife to Kori so she could clean it. “It’s a new knife, Alfie. I bought it yesterday. I’m sorry to say that the only thing it’s done so far since I’ve gotten it is chop up chocolate chunks. We’re safe”

The sink gurgled as Kori drained the water from it and left the dishes on the rack to dry. She suddenly froze and whipped her head round to stare at Jason, eyes wide. “Oh no…” She gasped.

“Princess?” Jason asked, abandoning his task and stalking over to Kori to grab hold of her arm. “What is it? What’s wrong?”

“Did you wrap the presents?” She whispered.

Jason’s heart stopped. “I thought you did?”

Kori shook her head, bug-eyed and sprinted to the bedroom to pull the gift’s out from under the bed. She dragged them out to the living room adjacent to the kitchen and sat down to wrap them. Jason was secretly thankful that she had grabbed the wrapping paper with little heart-shot-arrows and not the ones with naked women on it. Not like Roy would have minded anyway.

But they still had _standards_.

Jason turned to his task and poured the chocolate into a porcelain bowl, placing it over the pot of water and stirring it as needed. “What do we need to do after this Alfred?”

“You may decorate it however you wish once you put on the icing. Have you got any idea’s in mind?”

_Hell no_ , Jason thought. “Of course” he lied, gently adding in the whipped cream and butter.  “I always do, don’t I?”

“Of course, Master Jason. Would you be needed my assistance any longer?”

Jason looked around at the bombshell of a kitchen and thought about what he would give for Alfred’s help. “I think I’ve got it. Thanks’ Alfie. If There’s any left, I’ll send you some.”

“Knowing Mr Harper, I doubt there will be.”

“Heh, see you, Alfred. Love you.”

“I love you too Jason. Come by for dinner soon. I’ll tell the family you called.”

The laptop beeped to signal the end of the call, and Jason turned the heat up on the stove. “How we looking Kori?” He called to the Tameranian on the floor, who was currently trying to wrap a pile of trucker hats.

“Good, but then we’re always looking good.” Kori joked “If you’re talking about the gifts, it’s pretty slow going. But I should be done by the time the cake is done.”

“Good,” Jason sighed, spooning in the last of the icing sugar as the chocolate became fully liquefied. “That’s good.”

He brought the plate over to the sink and stirred it so it didn’t harden, and poured the cooling chocolate into the bowl of whipped cream and folded it through. The cream white gave to a satisfying light brown and Jason relaxed as the oven dinged to say the cake was ready. _Maybe the rest of the night will run smoothly?_

Jason’s phone rang and he looked at the name before he opened it. “Roytoy,” and photo of Roy shooting targets greeted him. “Oh Jaybird…” Roy greeted sing-song as soon as Jason had answered the phone, not even giving him the chance to say ‘hello’. “I’m coming home now. Is there anything you need?”

“How far away do you think you’ll be?” Jason asked.

“Maybe 30 minutes. Why?”

Jason cast a look at Kori who was still struggling to wrap the presents and around the safe house. The kitchen was a mess and the house looked… boring. _This won’t do._ “Make it 60,” Jason said hurriedly.

“60… minutes? An _hour_? Jay, what am I supposed to _do_?”

“I don’t know” Jason hissed, pulling the cake out of the oven and unclipping the spring-form pan, placing Roy on loudspeaker and laying the phone on the counter. “Figure it out. Go see Wally and Artemis. Go take Lian out. I don’t know. You just can’t come back yet. Got it?”

Roy sighed. “Got it.” The phone beeped and the call went dead.

Leaving the cake to cool on a cooling rack, Jason bolted to the storeroom and pulled out streamers and paper lanterns and glitter, even though Jason knew he would regret it later. He hung them up all around the room and decorated the table in festive celebration bullshit. He made a banner that said “Roy’s Birthday Bonanza” and even though he knew it wasn’t really a “bonanza” it felt like it.

At some point he had gone to help Kori wrap the gifts, folding them and covering them in sticky tape then placing them under and around the table. Kori had dashed off to get changed and to clean up the rest of the house.  He placed the cards they had all written in a line of envelopes. Kori’s an elegant purple, Jason’s a deep red and Lian’s a bright pink and Jason smirked as he thought of Roy’s face when he opened it up and got covered in a thick film of glitter and sprinkles and confetti.

Jason had run over to ice the cake, smacking on globs of icing and smearing it with a bread knife so it was smooth, running it up and over the cake. He went through the pantry and pulled out sprinkles and cake toppers that looked the ball bearings and poured them all over the cake. He tried to make a pattern, but when Roy texted him to say he was on his way home, Jason lost all the patience he thought he had and gave up with that.

He placed the cake in the centre of the table and stuck some candles in, leaving one of the many lighters they had around the house next to it and dashed to get changed.

When they heard keys jingling in the lock and complaints of the heat from the front door, Kori rushed to turn off all the lights and Jason lit the candles. He quickly slipped the lighter into his pocket as he realised it had an image of a dead deer on it, and if Lian was there, she didn’t need to see that.

When Roy burst through the front door with Lian in his arms, Kori and Jason screamed “Happy Birthday!” loud enough for him to slip on a pile of glitter at the door and land on his ass, covering them both in a sprinkling of glitter.

Roy’s smile didn’t fade at all that night.


End file.
